


Take no prisoners

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to work for the NHS okay?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take no prisoners

**Author's Note:**

> I used to work for the NHS okay?

Rise up you ward clerks and stab them with your letter openers  
Yours shall be the front line  
Your cry that of freedom  
DISCHARGE EVERYONE

Booking clerks, take the power back  
Fill the clinics regardless of department  
Send out the wrong information  
CANCEL THE WAITING LISTS

Secretaries, we shall submit no longer  
Unplug your phones  
Use the flexes as trip wires across your office doors  
Change your font types to Wingdings  
SWITCH THEIR DIARIES

Are there any medical records staff left?  
Track all medical records to the Minister of Health  
And then SEND ON THE FILING  
Burn anything too heavy to lift

If your computer is worth anything sell it on Ebay  
If it's standard issue throw out of the window  
If your office has no window MAKE ONE  
If you have no computer THROW SOMEONE ELSE'S

ACT NOW  
TAKE NO PRISONERS

Order 1,000 red makers and graffiti your manager's walls  
Write things like KSF, AfC   
And WE SHALL TAKE NO MORE

Manipulate any functioning systems  
Spread the word to your sisters and brothers   
The time has come  
HACK THE INTRANET

To civilians I say this: Private Health Care  
The revolution is coming


End file.
